sin un buen titulo
by jazma
Summary: Y la pelirroja se sentía como una marioneta movida por su marionetista, un giro, otro y un pequeño aleteo la hizo sentir como un ave sin libertad, de nuevo miro por encima de su captor una pequeña ventanilla en donde se podía observar la libertad a la cual se le negó desde que era una niña. Y de nuevo deseo ser un pájaro y volar lejos de todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.
One-shot

Por fin un mini fic de esta serie que me cautivo desde su inicio y que ahora ha terminado, tal vez me dejo con algunas dudas pero espero que su creador luego nos las aclare.

Los personajes que aquí presento no me pertenecen, si no a ALEX HIRSCH quien me emociono con cada capítulo hasta el final.

Universo Alterno, en donde Bill es dueño y señor de todo gravity falls y el mundo entero.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía sin querer se me van.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus parpados le pesaban, el hecho de intentar separarlos le era imposible, sin embargo lo que ocasiono que se levantara de sopetón fueron las risas burlescas y los gruñidos que lograban emitir algunos seres que de seguro ya se encontraban dentro del lugar al cual ella estaba confinada.

-bienvenidos!- una divertida voz sonó en todo el lugar, logrando que ella lograra al fin separar ambos parpados y que la luz golpeara de lleno su rostro, por inercia su brazo se colocaba enfrente del mismo para evitar seguir cegándose.

-vaya, vaya, pero si nuestra pelirroja ha despertado- la burlona voz, solo ocasiono que sus ojos se posaran en aquel ser que le había hablado, en años anteriores con solo mirarle con odio, hubiera bastado, pero en este presente en el cual ella estaba, ya le daba realmente igual.

-que quieres?- gruño por lo bajo

-Acaso nuestra hermosa pelirroja amaneció de mal humor, ¿Es por el hecho que no te he sacado?- palabras llenas de burla, solo hicieron vacío en esa mirada sin ganas de discutir.- pero no importa tu enojo, en estos instantes te necesitamos, o tal vez yo te necesito-

El chasquear los dedos, actuó como llave para la jaula en donde ella estaba, otro chasquido la levanto del suelo, otro chasquido la saco de su prisión, y con un último chasquido, ella se encontraba bailando de manera sencilla, un pequeño vals que para Bill era una diversión.

Y la pelirroja se sentía como una marioneta movida por su marionetista, un giro, otro y un pequeño aleteo la hizo sentir como un ave sin libertad, de nuevo miro por encima de su captor una pequeña ventanilla en donde se podía observar la libertad a la cual se le negó desde que era una niña. Y de nuevo deseo ser un pájaro y volar lejos de todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Lo sintió, lo deseo, con la yema de sus dedos lo toco, solo para regresar al gran trono en la cual Bill se sentaba para admirar su "obra de arte".

-demasiado lejos pelirroja- le miro divertido,- amigos míos debemos celebrar el hecho de que acabamos de destruir una nueva rebelión- todos vitorearon las palabras de su líder, - por eso debemos celebrarlo- esta vez aplaudió, apareciendo mesas con bebidas y comida de procedencia dudosa.

Los monstruos vitorearon de nueva cuenta a su líder, el triángulo, se dirigieron a la comida no sin antes brindar por él.

-por eso me sacaste Bill?- la voz de su prisionera lo hizo girarse- para celebrar otro de tus triunfos?- bajo la mirada.

-te molesta Wendy?- bajo a su altura.- acaso no te das cuenta que eres muy diferente a aquellos que desean derrocarme?- esta vez alzaba la voz.

Wendy siguió con la mirada en el suelo- desean libertad- le enfrento por primera vez desde hace mucho- y yo deseo eso- le reclamo con molestia.

Una divertida mirada fue lo que le regreso, sin darse cuenta unas cadenas se habían colocado en su muñecas y cuello- eso es absurdo, mi querida pelirroja- jalaba aquellas cadenas, ella se acercó a él, aun cuando se resistiera, no podría vencerle- la libertad no te la daré, eres lo único que llama mi atención, deberías verlo de la mejor manera, eres mi juguete y mientras me intereses seguirás viviendo como una reina- sonrió de manera fría- así que- tomaba el mentón de su prisionera obligándole a que le viera- disfruta esto- la soltó, solo para caer al suelo, quedándose en esa posición.

Bill se sentó en su trono de seres humanos, observando a sus fenómenos amigos degustar de la comida, sin embargo su atención no estaba al cien, de cuando en cuando, su mirada se posaba en la figura del ser que ahora estaba arrodillada y con la mirada perdida.

Desde cuando la tenía, desde cuando detuvo la juventud de su juguete, desde cuando llamaba su atención, y desde cuando Wendy cordoury se convirtió en una mujer. los recuerdos llegaron como flash back de su subida al poder y romper la lógica solo para saciar su sed de locura.

 _Tal vez Ford no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, siendo transformando en una estatua de oro que usaba de cuando en cuando para poner como recargadera a sus libros o trofeos o para que la pata de uno de sus sofás no cojeara, o vaya que si le encontró una buena utilidad a su amigo de seis dedos, lo que más recordó fueron los gritos de las personas al intentar salir de Gravity Falls, siendo detenidos por los eye-bats quienes los convertían en piedra para solo llevarlos a donde en poco tiempo se convertirían en el trono del malvado Bill._

 _Si tan solo los hubiera dejado convertirla en una piedra no tendría que molestarse por pequeñeces que después comenzó a darle, sin embargo no lo hizo, esa mañana se encontraba manejando unos de sus autos más ruidosos con una música más que estridente logrando destruir las pocas casa que quedaban en pie. Hasta que, entre aquellos escombros se encontró con una niña quien luchaba ferozmente con los eye-bats, una divertida mirada se formó en su triangular ser, apago el auto y salió de este solo para admirar el intento desesperado por librarse de cada uno de ellos._

 _-prefiero morir antes de que me conviertan en piedra y me vuelvan el asiento de ese maldito- gruño la pelirroja, quien ya había derrotado a dos de los tres eye-Bats._

 _Un chasquido y estos se detuvieron, tal vez tuvo la oportunidad de escapar o eso creyó ella, sin embargo una manos la sujetaron- suéltame, suéltame, asquerosa cosa- grito con fuerza y odio, moviéndose como gusano intentando liberarse del agarre._

 _-pero si es una pequeña mocosa quien desea libertad- aquello la dejo helada, le miro directo al ojo que detonaba burla- sin embargo el asiento es para gente distinguida y tú no eres nada, NADA- grito con fuerza, observo como se giraba para no escucharle, volviéndolo a mirar con odio- NO ME TIENES MIEDO MOCOSA- gruño molesto, de nuevo una mirada llena de odio fue lo que recibió, por primera vez en su vida quiso matar, golpeo con fuerza una de las paredes, esperando ver miedo, solo observo molestia y más odio._

 _-te convertiré en tapete asquerosa mocosa- tal vez debió hacerlo, pero algo lo detuvo, así que solo chasqueo los dedos, una pequeña jaula apareció, introduciéndola en la misma, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, la subió a su auto y condujo hasta su mansión._

 _Al llegar sus fenómenos amigos observaron con curiosidad a la pequeña quien solo se recargaba a los barrotes de la jaula intentando no ser alcanzada por las manos de esos monstruos a quienes había visto comerse algunos humanos, el miedo le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies al recordar a uno de ellos quien se comió a sus hermanos y padre, por fin sollozo asustada al saber lo que le deparaba, la lanzaría a ellos y sin dudarlo se la comerían, tal vez la destazarían y luego se la comerían._

 _-Bill acaso es un aperitivo?- una monstruo se acercó a este, observando con curiosidad a la pequeña._

 _-no- afirmo con calma solo para colocarla arriba de su trono-es solo decoración deseaba una mascota- miro a la niña, esta vez bajo la mirada, sin reprochar nada._

 _Desde ese instante se convirtió en una muñeca, le daba vestidos los cuales con solo chaquear los dedos estos se colocaban en ella, poco tiempo después la uso como si se tratara un pájaro, y al final comenzó a hacerla bailar, logrando que todos dudaran si en verdad la usaba como mascota, al final detuvo su tiempo de vida dejándola con 16 años._

Y regreso al presente al ver como algunos monstruos se divertían a la lejanía y él seguía sentado en su trono, ella estaba con la mirada baja.

-Acaso ya te aburriste de que estas fuera, acaso no te gusta tu libertad?- se mofo, logrando que ella levantara a vista, con ojos llorosos- eres débil Wendy, te has vuelto débil con los años, pensé que tu odio seguiría hasta el final de los tiempos-

Noto verla apretar los puños, tal vez le gritaría cualquier cosa, más no sucedió solo silencio- me ignoras- se levantó de su lugar esperando respuesta que no llego, ella solo se levantó y camino a la jaula, sin embargo no se lo permitió, jalo las cadenas que la ataban a él, esta trastabillo, hasta quedar frente a frente con su captor- NO ME IGNORES PELIRROJA- gruño con molestia, haciendo que todos sus amigos se quedaran mirando la escena- ERES MIA, MI JUGUETE Y NO PERMITIRE QUE ME IGNORES,- en segundos se transformó en tres partes de una pirámide roja, con manos amarillas y dientes con tres lenguas.

Wendy miro con horror a Bill quien se cabreo por no dirigirle la palabra y tuvo miedo, en toda su existencia prisionera no le tuvo miedo, ahora solo deseo huir de él, y lo intento, solo dio varios pasos atrás para emprender carrera, los demás monstruos miraron divertidos la escena, se sentaron a ver el espectáculo, ella salto sin siquiera pensarlo, las cadenas desaparecieron dándole la oportunidad de correr por el recinto, Bill al ver tal acción su enojo creció, un rugido y fue detrás de ella.

Entro por unos de los pasillos, de cuando en cuando giraba su cabeza para cerciorarse que no le siguiera, hasta detenerse en una de las paredes, es cuando vio su reflejo, su cabello había crecido hasta las caderas, con una trenza a un lado, el vestido lo miro con sorpresa, era de color azul celeste con un escote en V con encaje tanto adelante y atrás, mostrando parte de su espalda, de sus hombros se mostraba mangas transparentes con encajes en donde estaban sus muñecas, y la caída del vestido era largo que arrastraba un poco con encaje en las orillas. Se quedó quieta observando, ni se dio cuenta cuando Bill se acercó hasta ella, decidido a matarla.

El reflejo de su Captor la regreso a la realidad, bajo la mirada- Ya no huiré, ni pediré mi libertad Bill- levanto las manos en señal de poner esposas, Bill dudo unos instantes acaso era una broma de mal gusta, se estaba burlando, pues en esos instantes no tenía ganas de burlas, la tomo de la cintura con una de sus manos, apretando miro como ella ni se quejó, ni mostro alguna mueca de dolor.

-MOCOSA- rugió con fiereza deseando matarla en ese instante, arrancarle la cabeza y usarla como adorno alrededor del cuello, tantas imagines pasaron por su mente, lográndolo calmar, regresando a su verdadera figura, ahora sostenía ese frágil cuello, era tan fácil romperlo, estuvo tentado.

Solo dejo escapar un suspiro de molestia, con las cadenas ya puestas de nuevo la jalo de regreso a la habitación donde seguro sus fenómenos amigos observarían con interés que castigo le daría por tal atrevimiento- solo te diré esto Wendy…- se giró para verle- tú libertad se acabó en cuanto te arrebate tu mortalidad por así decirlo- Le miro levantar la mirada con sorpresa- así que si fuera exiliado tu vendrías conmigo ya que al quedarte en este mundo desaparecerías como el polvo y nadie lloraría tu existencia.

-Entiendo- respondió ella bajando la mirada con pesar, - sin embargo- levanto la mirada – tú me recordarías verdad Bill?-

Lo tomo por sorpresa, girándose la jalo de nuevo- tal vez ….. tal vez Wendy-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y se acabó este Fic tan corto y con un final abierto… tal vez.

Quise hacer este fic de esta rara pareja, no por algo romántico o puede que sí, sin embargo deseaba hacerlo, ya que viendo los capítulos de Gravity falls me di cuenta de algunas cosas que llamaron mi atención.

Este universo se centra en que Bill si logro gobernar gravity falls pero cuando Stanford apenas era joven, y Fiddleford H. McGucket no tuvo ese accidente de entrar al portal,

Cuando Bill encontró a Wendy luchando era porque unas semanas atrás ella había perdido a sus padres y hermanos y lo único que le quedo hacer era sobrevivir.

Así que la intrépida y valiente Wendy que conocemos quedo en su niñez y se volvió solo "el juguete" de Bill, lo único que lograba hacer era reprochar o mirarle con odio, y seguir viviendo.

Espero hacer más fics de Gravity falls con la pareja que más me gusta Wendipper, pero no creo que sea tan pronto, de seguro tardare más de lo debido, y eso es hasta tener una laptop y no prestada…..

Y en cuanto a mis otros fics, no quedaran en el olvido.

Jazma fuera, se aceptan reviews positivos,


End file.
